A New Beginning
by Brishen
Summary: Yami's more Yamiish, Yugi's not quite so sheltered, and some bullies are in for a really bad day. A different version of YGO, from the beginning. Slight YYY. Rated for swearing and mild bloodshed. COMPLETE
1. Beginning

{.........}= Yami to Hikari

/........./ = Hikari to Yami

_Italics_ = thoughts

)( )( **BoldFace** )( )( = in the Shadow realm

)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(

**Darkness. Cold. An empty void for him to eternally watch over. That was his price, his reward, his destiny. To protect the light-world from being consumed by the shadow-realm's hunger, and in the process save the shadows from their own self-destructive desire.**

**Without the light the dark couldn't exist, just as without the dark the light couldn't exist. It was a fact that many missed, one that he was continually reminded of in this prison that he shared with the shadows.**

**The spirit that watched over this realm smirked to itself slightly, a mere quirking of its lips but still an impressive change for his usually frozen expression. After the eternity of time he had spent in this world he would have thought that he would stop reciting such well-known truths, out of sheer boredom of them if nothing else. **

**In all truth, he had. He had become so numb to the never ending void of this place that he had become almost comatose. But something had changed, something that hadn't happened in the seeming infinite amount of time he had been here, something that caused him to awake. **

**The puzzle, the very doorway to this prison, was being rebuilt. Someone had survived the Item's test and was putting the pieces of the puzzle together. The spirit's smirk deepened and his eyes shone with a less-than-sane light, this could be interesting. **

)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(

Yugi groggily opened his eyes a stretched, trying to ease the kinks out of his muscles. He glanced over at the clock on his nightstand, 7:30, _good, with any luck they should all be asleep by now._

Yugi pulled himself out of bed, ignoring the aches and pains the were a reminder of his parents latest drinking binge and buddies, and pulled on his school uniform. After gathering his backpack and homework Yugi slid under the bed, quietly pulling aside floorboards to pull out his gift that his grandfather had given him last time he had visited. Yugi's grandfather Sugoroku lived in Japan, where both he and his mother had been born. His parents though, had moved and forced Yugi to leave with them, taking away the one sanctuary that he had and the one person he trusted. Yugi sighed internally as he ran his fingers over the shaping and designs that made up the golden box. If his parents or their 'buddies' knew that he had this they would have long ago taken it and sold it for more drinking or drugging money. Once again Yugi wished that he could live with his grandfather, but didn't think on it too much, he had long ago learned the futility of wanting something you would never get.

Slipping the box into his bag Yugi snuck out of the house, making his way over the sprawled bodies and old liquor bottles, and out into the street, time for school, _I just hope every one will ignore me today, I have enough bruises as it is._

After school Yugi made his way though the crowd, avoiding the people who would beat the shit out of his for fun, which meant the dealers, the gang members that were in groups, the kids considered 'popular' in this school an most of the teachers as well. Basically, that meant he darted from group to group of people to fucked up on whatever, whether it be drugs, booze, or life, to tell him from a lamp post, or a psychotic demon depending on their drug-dreams. The only others he was even slightly safe around was the single gang members as they rarely did anything with out someone to impress. Rarely being to operative word.

Yugi felt himself being grabbed by the back of his collar, _oh shit!_ He jerked his head around to see who had him, hoping desperately it was just one of the druggies, he could escape them fairly easily most of the time. _Oh shit_. He thought again, this time more quietly as he saw that it was one of the gang members. What made it even worse was he recognized the gang; it was one of the many his parents owed money to. _They're getting smarter, sending only one guy to grab me. They managed to catch me off guard_.

The man holding him sneered and started pulling him towards an alleyway where the rest were undoubtedly waiting. "Finally got yuh kid. Maybe this'll convince your parents ta be quicker in tha pay up."

Vaguely Yugi thought as the blows started, _when has it ever?_

)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(

**The shadow spirit narrowed his eyes and growled sharply, causing the Shadows around him to roll and pulse in turmoil at their keeper's anger. Someone was hurting the chosen of the puzzle; he could feel the life energy waning considerably, as if gravely injured. _Hasten and solve the puzzle oh Chosen, I do not intend to be trapped here for any longer, and you would not like what would happen if I forced my way out. I have waited this long, I will not wait any more._**

**The puzzle was almost complete, all the chosen would have to do was fit together the last pieces. The spirit's eyes glowed like fresh blood and the Shadows movements became even more erratic. _Hurry Chosen, Hurry._**

**)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(**

****_I'm not going to be able to walk for a while._ Yugi thought, numbly. The beating was finished and the gang was gone, leaving Yugi several broken and cracked bones, quite a few cuts and abrasions, and a hell of a lot of bruises. Pushing himself up into a sitting position Yugi caught sight of his pack, which was, miraculously, within an arms reach. Which was good, as his arms where pretty much the only thing he could use at this point. _While I'm here I might as well finish the puzzle._ For some reason I didn't occur to him that taking out a solid gold puzzle out of a solid gold box might not be the best thing to do right now.

Yugi took out the golden box and began fitting the last pieces into place, pausing every once in a while to rest his sore muscles.

_Last piece,_**** he thought, rather fuzzily, _well at least I've finished it._ He slipped that last piece into place just before he the concussion he had been fighting took over and pulled him into unconsciousness.

)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(

**The spirit's eyes shone, laughter fighting to make its way out of his throat, as he felt the last puzzle piece fall into place. Finally! He had clouded the boy's thoughts enough to cause him to forget the danger and focus on the Item, the Chosen's only real hope of surviving with the injuries that the spirit could sense was to finish the puzzle and allow him to heal his wounds. Not that the boy knew this most likely. The Shadows around him pulsed and whirled in excitement. Through the darkness that made up this realm the spirit saw a door open, the gateway to the light-world.**

**A body, almost assuredly that of the person who had opened the door, came tumbling through the portal. The spirit caught the body of his new soul-partner easily, he was a small boy, from his face and body development barely older than fourteen, though only tall enough to look about eleven; the spirit raised an eyebrow in amusement at how alike they looked. He ran his fingers through the unconscious boy's tri-coloured hair, so similar to his own. Their faces were quite different however, and he was very much so sure that their eyes would be different colours as well. Somehow this child didn't look like the kind to have his own red eyes. **

**The spirit turned his head and called to the Shadows, they would cradle his body, keeping him safe here while they and their keeper dealt with whoever dared to jeopardize their freedom.**

**)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(**


	2. Vengeance

......... Yami to Hikari

/........./ Hikari to Yami

_Italics_ thoughts

**) ( ) ( Boldface ) ( ) ( ** in the Shadow realm

The spirit filled every part of the young one's body, leaving the eyes closed for now and examining the state of his new vessel, internally the spirit frowned. Judging from the new, and old, wounds this boy was not in a very safe situation. He would have to change that. _ For now though... _ the spirit thought as he concentrated the Shadow energy filling him, leaking it out into the body he inhabited and healing its injuries. Everything from the broken and cracked bones that hadn't healed properly and the old scar tissue to the new tears, breaks, and abrasions were mended, leaving the body in perfect condition. The newly inhabited body stood, changing as it went, becoming taller, more lithe, its muscles becoming smooth and hard, its hair gaining more yellow, its facial structure changing slightly. When Yugi's body opened its, now red, eyes it was no longer Yugi's body; but rather that of someone much older, and much more powerful. He smirked, first to take care of the ones that had hurt the puzzle's Chosen, then he would need to talk to this boy that he now shared a body with. The spirit pulled himself onto the roof of the building in front of him, using his shadow power to do so. His eyes glowed red with amusment, the beautiful thing about his power was there was always shadows were ever he went; a small smirk made its way onto his face, even if there wasn't, that didn't stop him from making some.

He found them not far from where they had left the boy. They were in a very loud, very crowded building that reeked of alcohol, sex, and unwashed humans. The spirit's lip curled slightly in disgust, these livestock weren't worth the time or effort it would take to play with them, he might as well just kill them and be done with it.

He entered the building, easily slipping in through a side door, and scanned the room for the ones that he had seen in the brief flashes of knowledge he had gained throughout the incident. A slow, dark smile spread over his face as he took in the sight of the writhing bodies on the floor, evidently people in this time and place were much more direct about public sex as he could see at least ten pairs and two trios actually shedding clothes on what seemed to be the dancing floor. _That I might actually enjoy. _

The spirit couldn't remember many details about his life before he was trapped in the puzzle but there were things he could. His brother's and lover's faces, his favourite shadow monster, the sunset shining on the Nile's surface, the star-filled sky when all the outdoor lights were put out for darkmoon celebrations, games won, the look on a particularly greedy noble's face when he was stripped of his title and given to the very subjects he had built his life upon, and yes, sex. He caught sight of a particular girl, and his eyes glowed slightly. She was dancing on the floor drawing boys to her like moths to a flame. Whenever she saw a boy that seemed to actually like dancing with a different girl she would push her body in between the two and draw the boy away. A marriage-breaker then, someone who would only go for those already with someone, then as soon as she had them, she would discard them. This one, the spirit sensed, had yet to be refused. It would be very enjoyable to be the first to do so.

_ Later, _ he thought, continuing to scan for the ones who had harmed the puzzle's Chosen. _ There they are. _ He thought to himself, watching the boys laughing and, he heard as he got closer, bragging about how easy it had been to beat the shit out of the Chosen. As he started raising a hand to command the shadows to kill the idiots, he hesitated. _ Maybe, _ he mused, _ I should play with these fools for a short while, just enough to give the other humans a bit of a show. It would certainly cut down on any problems he might have with this bunch. _ Smirking, the spirit slid through the crowd coming out just behind the group.

"He wa' so easy," one slurred, "you'da thought 'e 'njoyed it!"

Another sniggered, "'e prolly did! Beh 'e wan'ed more."

A third giggled, cupping his crotch, "yeah, beh 'e wan'ed alo' more!"

The rest broke down into giggles as the first's eyes started to spark with lust. The spirit sneered; he would never let any of them even touch the boy again. Stepping out of the shadows that concealed him the spirit breathed out a laugh, "I wouldn't let you touch my shoes, let alone me."

The boys in the group jerked up in shock that quickly turned to rage as they saw who it was that dared to mock them.

One of the ones that had spoken before swaggered fore ward a bit, "so yah wan' more huh?"

The spirit lifted a lip in disgust as he saw that they were too drunk to even realize that he was no longer harmed. _ Idiots. _

The one that had first spoken, who seemed to be the leader of some kind, roared out, "wha' w's tha' look fer yah f'cker!"

Every one in the room froze, hoping that this man's anger was not directed toward them. The spirit sneered again, "that 'look' was because you are almost too pathetic to even bother with."

That was all it took, people dove behind tables, chairs, and walls in an effort to get away from the, now enraged, gang leader. In the breath of time it took for every one else to hide the spirit crouched down and spun around, knocking the feet out from underneath the boy that had been charging at him and stood over him, locking eyes with him letting him see the shadows straining to tear apart the boy's soul and feed on the scraps, savouring the terror he saw, before letting the shadows have their meal. The spirit then ducked another boy that had tried to tackle him from behind and set about simply killing the rest. From the memories that he had seen as his power, the shadows, tore through the boy's mind the first boy was not only he the 'gang leader,' but it had also been his idea to go after the Chosen. Though the spirit did pay special attention to the one that had suggested the puzzle's Chosen had wanted 'more' in such a vulgar way.

Once he was finished, and after a few seconds of silence people started looking out from behind their hiding places, gaping at what they saw. A young man standing over what remained of one of the worst young gangs in their neighbourhood. The various members were splayed over the area, some with their necks broken, some with their ribs driven into their lungs, some even with gaping holes in their chests. But it was the gang leader the terrified them; he was curled up on his side on the floor, whimpering and rocking as if he was a babe afraid of the dark. The boy turned around and walked to the bar, picking up a towel on the surface and calmly using it to clean the blood off of his hands and forearms then, dropping the now bloody towel, he walked out and disappeared.

One of the people behind a table whispered, "I know that kid! He goes to school with us! But- he's never been like this!"

In the shadows outside the door the spirit smirked as he heard the whispers start, perfect.


	3. Meeting

{.........} = Yami to Hikari

/........./ = Hikari to Yami

_Italics_ = thoughts

**) ( ) ( Boldface** **) ( ) ( **= in the Shadow realm

**) ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) (**

**Yugi groaned and opened his eyes, _what happened? If I passed out in that alley way I should have been killed, so why am I waking up? Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, please let me not have been found by one of the pimps._ **

**Yugi blinked the fog out of his eyes and looked around, _okay, well at least I'm not going to have to worry about that... I think._ The room Yugi was in looked nothing like a whore house. It looked... well... tomb-like was really the most accurate thing he could think of. The support columns, walls, ceiling and floor were all made of some kind of yellow-brown stone. Along the top of the walls and columns were bands of carvings in what seemed to be hieroglyphics. The piece of furniture that he was laying on, which was some sort of cross between a psychiatrist's couch and a bench, seemed to be the only thing in the room, besides Yugi himself of course. The room was dark; there was enough light to see, but just barely enough. The temperature somehow seemed to be cold, with out actually being so. _Oh man, I don't think I like this. _**

**Yugi's head jerked around when a door that he hadn't noticed before opened.**

"**Ah, you're awake, I'm glad. I was hoping I could talk to you and I would not have liked having to disturb you."**

**Yugi pushed himself into a sitting position, surprised to find himself in no pain at all. There was always some pain, as he knew that several wounds he had gotten in the past had not healed properly. But now, his body was completely pain free. _What- _**

**The shadow that had stood in the doorway walked closer to Yugi, coming into his limited sight range. Yugi gaped; _ that man- he looks like me! _ Quickly though, Yugi began to notice differences between the two of them, the fact that the other was at least a head taller than him was the first thing that he noticed but soon other, smaller, differences made themselves apparent; such as that this man's hair, though the same colours as Yugi's own, had more blond in it and was in a slightly different form. The other boy's eyes were red, and his facial features were also different, older-looking and sleek, his eyes more angular. But still, they looked so much alike at first as the hair wasn't exactly common, who could he be?**

**The darker one sat on the side of the couch-thing that Yugi was currently occupying and spoke; "tell me little one, do you feel well?"**

**Yugi's eyes drew together slightly with his confusion, "yes I do, thank you, I don't hurt at all."**

**The other boy smiled slightly, just a little tilting of his lips, but Yugi got the imression that it was a great change for the other, "that is good to know, however I was more wondering if you felt sick in any way? Faint perhaps? I healed your wounds and as such I am glad that there is no lingering pain but I would like to know if there are any after effects of the method I used."**

**Yugi frowned, "I feel fine... but... healed my wounds?"**

**The smile extended a little, "yes, I healed your wounds. They were quite extensive for such a young person."**

"**How? I mean I can tell that you fixed some of the old breaks and scars because I can't feel them anymore."**

**The boy, though in reality he carried an air of age around him that was nowhere near boyish, sat down next to Yugi. "I used the Shadow's power to do so."**

**Yugi blinked, "the Shadow's power?"**

"**Yes, the Shadow's power is my power." He waved a hand at the surrounding area, "all of this was made by that very same power."**

**Yugi looked around, normally he would think that the young man sitting next to him was either very high or else trying to freak him out, but something was wrong with this place, and his instincts were telling him to trust the other boy. "Okay, so if this place is made of the Shadow's, or rather your, power, then where are we and how did we get here?"**

**The Spirit's eyebrow rose in interest, the boy had actually accepted that the solid stone walls around him weren't actually stone at all, the Puzzle most defiantly had done its job well.**

**As the spirit continued to watch the young one on the bed he answered the question, "we are inside the gold puzzle you solved, and the ways we got here differed greatly. You got here after you put the last piece into position, and I got here by coming in after I had healed your body and had taken care of the people that had harmed you."**

**The boy blinked slowly, "Okay... why don't you clarify some things for me. Why are we in the puzzle, how did you 'come in' here, who are the 'Shadows,' what do you mean 'taken care of' and... and what is your name."**

**The spirit blinked slowly, one side of his mouth quirking almost unnoticeably, "do you remember the golden Puzzle that you put together?" When the other nodded he continued, "that was my Puzzle. A very long time ago I trapped the Shadows and myself in that item in order to prevent them from consuming my land and my people. Since that long forgotten time, I have mastered the Shadows, bound them to me. As such, their power is at my disposal. When you completed the Puzzle you allowed me to leave that containment, by doing so however you have also joined our souls. Through our link, I can now leave the Puzzle whenever I wish, though I will have to share a body with you for a short while until the Puzzle is stable enough to create my own. As for the Shadows, they are... difficult to explain. They are a source of very strong, very dark, power, however they are not something that can be tamed, and, as such, are usually more likely to consume whomever tries to control them as they are to do the task they are asked to. The Shadows have a semi-consciousness and are, to some extent, sentient; however, they do not truly posses a mind." A sigh, "as I said, it is difficult to explain. As for what I meant by taken care of: exactly that, I took care of them so that they would not harm you again."**

**The spirit could see the question of 'why' in the other one's eyes and he sighed. "Chosen, I will not allow you to come to any harm if I am in any way able to stop it. My soul is bonded to yours. That means that you are my other half, that not only does my soul's existence depend on your safety, but so does my very sanity, and for me to lose my sanity, even just that which is left after such a long imprisonment, is not something that would be wise for the world. As for my name..." the spirit stopped to think for a moment, frowning, before continuing, "I... I cannot remember."**

**Yugi blinked in shock _ he can't remember his name? How long was he in there? _ Looking at the other, he decided not to ask as of yet, but... "Why did you call me Chosen?"**

"**Because the Puzzle Chose you to be its barer and I do not know your name."**

**Yugi blushed slightly, ignoring the 'puzzle chose you' bit for now and replying to the second part, "my name's Yugi, and... if you don't mind I think I'll call you Yami. Is that okay?"**

**The newly-name Yami smiled slightly, "Yami... it means darkness does it not?" At Yugi's nod he continued, "it will do very well Yugi."**

**Yugi ginned, "okay, now that that is settled, what do you mean by the Puzzle chose me?"**

**) ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ( ) (**


	4. Confrontations

{.........}= Yami to Hikari

/........./ = Hikari to Yami

_Italics_ = thoughts

)( )( **BoldFace** )( )( = in the Shadow realm

Yugi yawned and stretched as he woke up the next morning. He blinked blearily at the finished puzzle on the nightstand beside him, then smile as he remembered last night. They had continued talking for some time, Yugi telling Yami about the current day world, about his school, about his parents and grandfather. Yami telling Yugi about the Puzzle, the Shadows, and what little he remembered about his life before the puzzle. From what Yami could remember, he had been someone holding high rank in ancient Egypt. Yugi sighed with a slight smile, _well, this calls for a trip to the library. I'd prefer the museum but that costs money so... _

{You know if all it takes is money I could get some very easily.}

Yugi jerked slightly at the voice, it was- /Yami?! I didn't know you could talk to me outside of the Shadow realm!/

There was a feeling of slight amusement, {Indeed I can Hikari, but as I said about the money?}

Yugi giggled quietly, /thank you, but really, the library's fine. Besides I don't really like the thought of thieving when it isn't necessary./

A soft, amused, sigh, {you truly are my light. You may wish to hurry if you are going to that school today, and remember, I will always be with you and I will not let anyone hurt you.}

Yugi smiled and hurried his process of getting ready for school.

Yugi had moved through the day in almost the exact same way as pervious ones. It was 'Almost' because today, everyone seemed to be shying away from him. _So this is the result of Yami's 'taking care of' those gang members? Hmm... _

Yugi was moving through the 'duelling zone' as he called it. It was officially off school grounds therefore whatever happened here the teachers would not interfere, however it was also still well within eyesight of the school's population so this was where all the school kids with more arrogance than sense went to fight over what ever it might be, usually territory if they were gangs, anything from drugs to lunch money to girl/boyfriends if they were individual students. Yugi heard Yami growling inside of him and looked up just in time to spot a guy named Keith as he took a swing at him. Yugi jumped out of the way, barely avoiding the blow and stared at the guy. He could feel the rage coming from Yami and almost, rather distantly, felt sorry for the boy in front of him.

"So this's the one that was s'pposed to have taken out Rickard's gang? Hah! This wimp couldn't even take on a mouse!" Keith sneered down at Yugi, "come on! I'll take yah on! Fight me like yah did Rickard and I'll beat the shit outta yah!"

Yugi stared at him _oh fuck. _

{I am going to come out.}

Yugi started, /are you sure? He's really mad, I wouldn't want you to get hurt./

Yugi could feel surprise flowing from Yami before it melted into fondness, {you are truly amazing Hikari, but do not worry, he cannot hurt me, and I will not allow you to be hurt either.}

Yugi surrendered and felt Yami rising to control his body as the shadows that felt so much like his Yami reached out to cradle him. From the comfortable resting place in Yami's shadow arms Yugi closed his eyes and watched, seeing and hearing everything that Yami saw and heard.

As Yami took control of Yugi's body he left it as it was, with only slight, non-visible differences. Such as his strength, speed, and agility; the only visible change was that of his eye-colour. They went from Yugi's soft violet colour to Yami's bloodfire red.

Yami raised his head, straitening him shoulders as he did so to look at the child that dared to threaten his Hikari. Yami could feel the Shadows rolling, they wanted another meal. He smirked; they would get it, but later.

"Well fucker? C'mon!"

Yami narrowed his eyes at the idiot child, Keith, Yugi's memories supplied. The twit hadn't even noticed any change. Yami sneered at him, "why? Fools like you aren't worth the movement."

Keith bellowed in rage and charged at him. Yami didn't move, did even twitch, he simply raised one hand, catching Keith under the chin, wrapping his hand around Keith's neck.

Keith spluttered in shock as his charge, with his entire body behind it, was brought to a screeching halt by one of the supposed 'weakling's' arms. He stood frozen for a moment before finally managing to speak, "y- you really did it didn't you? You really killed them, all of Rickard's gang?"

Yami brought Keith's face close to his own and almost hissed out, "yes, I did. Do you know why?"

Keith shook his head dumbly.

"Because they dared to harm Yugi, the child who freed me, the other half of my very soul. And you, oh Bandit Keith, are very much so going to pay for your past transgressions. Yugi. Is. Mine." Yami pushed Keith away, sending him over ten feet before Keith managed to stop his motion and scramble to his feet, running away as fast as his legs could take him. Yami ignored the stares of Yugi's classmates and picked up Yugi's bag before walking toward Yugi's, and now his, house.

)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(

**Yugi drew in a shaky breath, no one, as far back as he could remember, had ever stood up for him; and the fact that Yami had _claimed_ him as well... Yugi knew it should have scared him, or at least annoyed him, but coming from Yami, his newly-found darker half, it- it felt _right_. The same rightness he always felt when he played a good move in a game, when he drew the right card, when he fit two puzzle pieces together. It was just _right_. **

**Yugi looked up as Yami walked in, looking at him as if for the first time. So like him, but at the same time so very different. Yugi's own hair was black, tipped in red, and though it did still defied gravity it always seemed to droop with his blond bangs lying against his cheeks. Yami's was also black tipped with red but radiated from his head almost as if it were a crown. His blond bangs stood out on one side, almost distaining gravity, and ran up into his hair, three lightning bolts among the black. Yugi's features were soft, babyish, his eyes rounded and soft violet. Yami's features were sharper, older, his eyes angular and seemingly lined with kohl, their colour a deep, but almost icy, red. Yugi was short and slim, almost seeming to be eleven or twelve. Yami was much taller, topping Yugi by at least two feet, and lean his body bearing smooth, hard muscle and carrying a air of age around him that made everyone around his seem young. Yami truly was Yugi's shadow, just as Yugi truly was Yami's light.**

**Yami sat down beside Yugi and sent a questioning thought along their link, concerned over Yugi's silence though neither his face nor his body showed it. **

**Yugi lifted up a hand to touch Yami's face lightly, "you really will be with me forever wont you?"**

**Yami blinked slowly and a shadow of a smile formed on his mouth, "yes Hikari, I will."**

**Yugi leaned into Yami's chest as Yami wrapped his arms around him.**

)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(

End


End file.
